mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Haven (H7)
Knight Paladin Inquisitor Priest Confessor |cheroes =Ivan Murazel Tomas Wolf |grail =Elrath's Infinite Mercy |alignment =Good |schools =Light Fire Air Prime |organisations=Griffin Duchy Stag Duchy Unicorn Duchy Falcon Duchy Wolf Duchy Greyhound Duchy Bull Duchy |game =H7 |kingdom = Holy Falcon Empire}} Haven is a faction of humans, who worship Elrath, Dragon God of Light. Lore The Knights and Priests of the Holy Empire worship Elrath, the Dragon God of Light, who grants them magical powers based on his elemental dominion. Their objective is to lead a life worthy of Elrath's ideals of Truth and Purity, to shape the world in his image, and to spread his sacred Light... The Falcon Empire often had conflicts but they were rarely serious or bloody, however with the death of Empress Maeve, the Empire has fallen into chaos. Now each noble wants the throne for their own needs. Units Core *Crossbowman - Marksman *Dire wolf - Silverback *Sentinel - Legionnaire Elite *Cavalier - Cuirassier *Guardian - Justicar *Chaplain - Abbot Champion *Landsknecht - Swordmaster *Seraph - Celestial Warfare *Sister *Ballista *Catapult Classes Might *Vindicator *Knight *Paladin Magic *Inquisitor *Priest *Confessor Buildings Basic Village hall Town level 3 |file3=City hall Haven H7.png |name3=City hall |desc3=Provides additional 1000 gold per day. |req3=5000 Town hall Town level 9 |file4=Capitol Haven H7.png |name4=Capitol |desc4=Provides additional 1000 gold per day. You can have only one Capitol. |req4=10000 10 10 City hall Town level 15 |file5=Hall of heroes Haven H7.png |name5=Hall of heroes |desc5=Allows players to recruit Heroes. |req5=500 5 |file6=Marketplace Haven H7.png |name6=Marketplace |desc6=Provides the town screen window to trade resources. |req6=500 |file7=Alchemist lab Haven H7.png |name7=Alchemist lab |desc7=Provides one unit of starsilver each day. |req7=3000 2 2 Magic Guild level 2 Town level 12 |col=5 }} Fortifications 400 Town level 12 |col=5 }} Recruitment Un-upgraded |file2=Loophole tower Haven H7.png |name2=Loophole tower |desc2=Core dwelling. Enables recuitment of Crossbowmen with a growth of 20 per week. |req2=5 1000 |file3=Beast lair Haven H7.png |name3=Beast lair |desc3=Core dwelling. Enables recuitment of Dire wolfs with a growth of 10 per week. |req3=5 1000 Town level 3 |file4=Priory Haven H7.png |name4=Priory |desc4=Elite dwelling. Enables recuitment of Chaplains with a growth of 6 per week. |req4=5 1 1 1 1 2500 Covent of Elrath Chorals of believers or Embassy Town level 6 |file5=Watchtower Haven h7.png |name5=Watchtower |desc5=Elite dwelling. Enables recuitment of Guardians with a growth of 6 per week. |req5=10 5 3000 Town level 9 |file6=Training grounds Haven H7.png |name6=Training grounds |desc6=Elite dwelling. Enables recuitment of Cavaliers with a growth of 2 per week. |req6=10 10 6500 Horse stables Town level 12 |file7=Halls of honor Haven H7.png |name7=Halls of Honour |desc7=Champion dwelling. Enables recuitment of Landsknechte with a growth of 1 per week. |req7=5 10 5 5 12000 Priory Watchtower Town level 15 |file8=Transept of Heaven Haven H7.png |name8=Transept of Heaven |desc8=Champion dwelling. Enables recuitment of Seraphs with a growth of 1 per week. |req8=5 10 10 12000 Priory Watchtower Town level 15 |col=5 }} Upgraded Growth upgrade Barracks Town level 3 |file2=Shooting range Haven H7.png |name2=Shooting range |desc2=Upgrade of the basic dwelling. +20 Crossbowmen or Marksmen per week. |req2=1000 Loophole Tower Town level 6 |file3=Slaughterhouse.png |name3=Slaughterhouse |desc3=Upgrade of the basic dwelling. +10 Dire Wolves or Silverbacks per week. |req3=1000 5 Beast Lair Town level 6 |file4=Monastery.png |name4=Monastery |desc4=Upgrade of the elite dwelling. +5 Chaplains or Abbots per week. |req4=2500 10 Priory Town level 9 |file5=Officers housing Haven H7.png |name5=Officers housing |desc5=Upgrade of the elite dwelling. +5 Guardians or Justicars per week. |req5=3000 5 5 Watchtower Town level 9 |file6=Jousting arena Haven H7.png |name6=Jousting arena |desc6=Upgrade of the elite dwelling. +2 Cavaliers or Cuirassiers per week. |req6=6500 10 Training Grounds Town level 15 |file7=Recruiters outpost Haven H7.png |name7=Recruiters outpost |desc7= |req7= |col=5 }} Unique per day and increases the growth in this town by 50%. After every combat 10% of your losses are ressurected. |req2=Hero with Tear of Asha in the town. 5 5 5 5 5 5 40000 Town level 15 |file3=Embassy Haven H7.png |name3=Embassy |desc3=+20% chance for negotiations with neutral armies inside the town's AoC. |req3= |file4=Horse stables Haven H7.png |name4=Horse stables |desc4=Increases visiting hero's movement points by X until end of the week |req4= |col=4 }} Other |file7=Town portal Haven H7.png |name7=Town portal |desc7=Allows Heroes to be teleported to the town (with the right spell). |req7= |file8=Blacksmith Haven H7.png |name8=Blacksmith |desc8=Allows Heroes to buy a ballista. |req8= |file9=Convent of Elrath Haven H7.png |name9=Convent of Elrath |desc9=Allows players to recruit a healing sister. |req9= |col=5 }} Gallery H7_Haven_City.jpg|The Haven city H7 Crossbowman outline.jpg|Crossbowman outline H7 Marksman outline.jpg|Marksman outline H7 Direwolf outline.jpg|Dire Wolf outline H7 Silverback outline.jpg|Silverback outline H7 Sentinel outline.jpg|Sentinel outline H7 Legionnaire outline.jpg|Legionnaire outline H7 Cavalier outline.jpg|Cavalier outline H7 Cuirassier outline.jpg|Cuirassier outline H7 Guardian outline.jpg|Guardian outline H7 Justicar outline.jpg|Justicar outline H7 Chaplain outline.jpg|Chaplain outline H7 Abbot outline.jpg|Abbot outline H7 Landsknecht outline.jpg|Landsknecht outline H7 Swordmaster outline.jpg|Swordmaster outline H7 Seraph outline.jpg|Seraph outline H7 Celestial outline.jpg|Celestial outline Haven H7 knight.png|One of the Might classes h7art4.PNG|Landsknecht render h7art.png|H7 story & Haven artwork ru: Альянс Света (HoMM VII) pl:Przystań_(H7) Category:Heroes VII factions